


Sweet Dreams, General (AKA Hux’s Butt Pt.3)

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Hux’s Butt, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah
Summary: Hux finds Kylo Ren in his bed. He is uncertain what to do about it.AKA Ren puts phase two of his plan into action





	Sweet Dreams, General (AKA Hux’s Butt Pt.3)

**Author's Note:**

> We've been enjoying the idea of Kylo Ren becoming slightly obsessed with Hux's ass. Thought we'd give you a bit more. This is a part of a series, but they can all be read as stand alone fics too, if you prefer.

Hux walked into his quarters and made his way to his sleeping area. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came through the doorway.

He snarled. "Would you kindly explain to me what you're doing in my bed, Kylo?"

Kylo was stretched out comfortably on Hux's bed. "I was waiting for you General," he answered, his voice still colored over through the vocoder of his mask.

"Get out!" Hux growled, his fists clenching. Kylo sat up.

"No, I was waiting here for you because YOU wanted me here."

"I most certainly did not!" Hux tried to argue, but a part of him recalled his earlier thoughts about Kylo. The way he'd imagined his gloved hands grasping his... _No_ , he refused to entertain that thought. He felt himself blush.

Kylo stood up and moved toward him. Hux wanted to retreat, but he couldn't make himself move. "You most certainly did, General." Kylo stood in front of him now and stroked his cheek tenderly. Hux closed his eyes to the touch, taking it in, imagining how that leather would feel slapped hard against his... No, no, no! This was Kylo Ren! He would never... But, would he?

Hux finally opened his eyes. "Get out, now." He tried to sound commanding, but it was difficult with Ren right there in front of him.

”You've been thinking about me, I've sensed it."

"You've sensed nothing," Hux argued and then suddenly, Ren was kissing him. When had he taken that stupid mask off?

As though time had jumped, they were now in bed together, completely naked! How had that happened? Hux wondered. Hux was on his hands and knees as he looked behind him to see Kylo. He was wearing his mask again.

Hux woke suddenly. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. He should have known it was a dream. A nightmare, really, he told himself as he settled back in bed.

Kylo smiled to himself in his own quarters. "Sweet dreams, General," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what else you'd like to read from us! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
